Aftershocks
by sodapopXluverX4eva
Summary: This story takes place after the Curtis brothers parents die and Pony can't deal with the truth. first story. R&R? Rated M just to be safe
1. the truth

Darry's POV

Pony has been awful quite since the accident. Soda has just been sleeping the days away. "Pony it's time to get up, you have school today. Same goes for you Soda." Man I wish there was something I could say to them. But there is nothing that would bring our parents back. " Come on guys, get up your gonna be late." " Darry I've been thinking. There is no way your going to be able to pay all those bills on just your salary alone." I no I can see where he's going with this, and there is no way. "Darry I want to get a job at the DX. I mean with my grades already I'm not going any where. And Steve works there part time. Come on Dar, please?" I looked into my younger brothers dancing eyes. I haven't seen him look like that since the tragedy, and I didn't want to crush his decision. " Sodapop," I said barely audible "Soda, I guess," then he broke me off in excitement. " Thanks Dar!" The next thing I knew he ran out the door. " Soda!" I'm not to use to this guardian thing. What would Mom and Dad think about this. 

Sodas POV

I knew Darry wasn't going to say yes, that's why a ran out the door so fast. I met up with Steve and Two-bit outside the school. "Hey Soda, how you've been?" The guys have been treating us differently ever since Mom and Dad died. I noticed Steve staring down at his feet, we haven't talked much lately. " Hey Pone come over here!" Ponyboy has been kind of down in the dumps, but at the funeral I was shaking and I got a headache from crying so much. Even the priest had to stop a few times because I would have a out burst. " Pony be good today, try not to let any Socs get you upset, bye Pony." Pony looked at me with his green eyes and I tried to give him one of my best grins and he just hugged me. He walked away under the staircase to have a smoke. Steve was still staring down at his feet I guess he just didn't want to say the wrong thing. " Steve, I was talking to Darry this morning, and I might drop out and get a full time job at the DX." " What! Soda your crazy! You need at least a highschool diploma, man, and Darry was crazy enough to say yes to you! What if the job doesn't work out for you? Then what?" Gosh I've never seen Two-Bit get so upset. I looked down and I could feel my ears getting red. I looked up and saw Stave mouth to Two-Bit "Good job!" I looked at Steve " Steve it's ok. And Two-Bit, Darry isn't going to be able to pay those bills on his salary! So if you want me and Pony to be thrown into a boys home," and then I started to choke off. I could feel the hot tears well up in my eyes. I just ran away to the DX, and I was going to apply for a job.

Pony's POV

I could hear Darry and Soda yelling at each other in the living room. " Darry please, I need something... that I know I can hold onto and know want leave me." "Soda," Darry said really sympathetically. " Just leave me alone." I could hear my brother walk down the hall and open our door. I feel really badly for Soda, he was the closest with our parents. He even knew what they were going to say before they said it. He came in and flopped down on the bed next to me and through his arm over me. "Owww." " Sorry Pony did I hurt you." " Know I just have a really bad headache." I didn't like lying to him but I couldn't tell him what I had done this morning. 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I woke up before every one else and I got in the shower. I can't take the fact that every morning when I wake up I won't smell mom making waffles and not hear dad giving his annual speech to Dally about not robbing stores. I got in the shower and all these thoughts ran through my mind. I grabbed my head in agony hoping I would wake up to find this just to be a horrible nightmare. I can't take it any more. I reached for one of Soda's spare razors and took the blade. I looked at it shimmer in the light. I pressed it on my skin. I shoved the washcloth in my mouth, and slid the blade across my skin once and then again. I watched as the blood ran down the drain and I squeezed my arm trying to make the bleeding stop, just like I had done the other morning. I looked at my previous scar. I got out and put on a pair of jeans and a long sleeve black shirt. It showed my entire build. "Pony hurry up in there. Your not the only one in this house lets go!" Of course Soda is going to spend double the amount I took. I opened the door and I felt blood start to run down my hand. I looked down and my hand had blood on it. Steve and Two-Bit who was sitting on the couch was staring at me. " Glory kid! Where'd that blood come from!" "Blood?" I heard Darry start to walk out of the kitchen. I bolted for the door. 


	2. Get away

Darry's POV

"What was that all about?" " Man Darry the kid walked out here and his hand had blood trickling down! Darry you don't think that Pony would cut, would you?" I how could Two-Bit think such a thing! " No way, not my baby brother! He ain't gonna cut his wrist when I have a say over it!" I looked over at Soda who was pale. " Are you alright little buddy?" "Umm, Darry." Soda held up one of his razors which was covered in blood and a wash cloth which was also all bloody. " Soda get in my truck, we have to go get Pony!" " What do you mean? Where did he go?!" " I dunno Pepsi-Cola. Lets go." 

Soda grinned at me. I think he liked it when I called him dad's old pet name. " You two stay here in case he comes back." Where could my little brother have gone?

Pony's POV 

How could I be so stupid! I should have cleaned up everything and wrapped some gauze around my wrist. I ran to the lot and found Johnny there he was still sleeping. Johnny some times sleeps there when his parents are either fighting or drunk, some times both. "Johnny man wake up!" Johnny woke up and the first thing he noticed was my wrist. "Pony man did you?" " Yeah Johnny and the guys just found out. I think there coming after me man!" " Pony lets go to Dal's. He won't judge you or tell Darry, and he can wrap that up for you," he said pointing to my wrist. " Alright Johnny, lets go before they find us. Johnny you got a cigarette?" " Yeah here ya go man. Pony you should cut down on those things man." We didn't say nothing much more and then we started running when we thought we saw Darry's truck coming. 

Dally's POV

"Dally there' some kids here to see you." " What? What kids?" " Ummm... Johnny and the young Curtis." What do they want?" I don't know man get out here." Stupid kids I was trying to sleep off this hang over and here they are showing up out of no where. Wait Pony's here? Darry would pound his head in if he found out Pony was here! I walked out side and saw the blood on Pony's hand. " Pony what the-?" " Dally Pony kind of took Soda's razor and ya know... Well they all found out and are looking for Pony." Man I couldn't say no to Johnny starring at me like that. " Alright you two get in here. Pony I got to look at your wrist. I lead them back to my room. Geez what is Darry going to say. "Alright Pony let me see it." He lifted up his wrist and I couldn't believe what I saw. "Pony you've done that more than once?" " Yeah Dal just don't call Darry and don't tell him I was here. Ok, Dal?" "Alright, but kid, you really need Soda and Darry to look at this." " No Dally! I ain't going back! Al least not right now." " Kid don't start with me. I'll pound your face in!" I'm going to go get some thing to clean that." I walked out of the room and went up to Buck. "Buck go call the Curitis' houses and tell to get over here right now!" " Sure thing Dally." Man what has gotten into pony lately?


	3. Dally's help?

Two-Bit's POV

Man I was getting worried about Pony. RING RING RING. " Hello Two-Bit here!" "Alright we'll be right there." " Steve lets go Pony's at Bucks." " Bucks! Man as if Darry wasn't going to kill him already now he is going to go to Bucks! He sure is a stupid kid." "Whatever Steve that's for later. Lets go!"

Pony's POV

After Dally cleaned my arm and wrapped it I started thinking about memories about Mom and Dad. About how dad used to take Darry, me and Soda fishing and hunting. Especially that one trip. Me and Soda was to young to hold a fishing pole so we were on the side watching. And you know how Soda is, me and him went in to the water. Even though it was all slimy. I was sitting there with my diaper on. Dad started laughing, but Darry got upset. Lets just say I caught more fish than Darry that day. " Wow Pony! The fish are attracted to your butt! What do you have some worms in your diaper. I stood up unsteadily and Soda pulled out two fish from my diaper. We were laughing for so long about that. When me and Soda got back mom gave us like a hour long shower.

" Alright where is he Buck!" " In Dally's room." Oh no! I felt my heart sink as I heard Two-Bits voice. I looked around looking for somewhere to hide, but there was no where to go. I heard the door open and my face went red and my heart started to pound. I looked down at the floor, and I knew that Two-Bit and Steve were staring at me.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Two-Bit's POV 

Glory what has gotten in to this kid. " Pony, come on were taking you home." "No! I don't want to go home!" Geez now this kid was smart mouthing me too! Man, if Darry won't kill him I will. Dally stood in the door frame without a shirt on. How typical of Dallas Winston to just stand there and watch all the excitement going on. "Dally how could you! I can't believe you called them!" "Man pony, I didn't know what to do! And don't yell at me. You're the one that did that to yourself, not me!" Pony got all red in the face and stood up. He looked at all of us and then bolted for the door. " Dally grab him!" But Dally was to busy huffing on his smoke. "Stupid kid! Get back here!" Wow Dally what a way to get him back.


	4. GOT to GO

Pony's POV

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I didn't know where I was going but I had to get away. I just ran and ran. And before I knew it I was in Soc territory. I know I thought to myself, as I looked around trying to figure about how to get back to my house. I would rather be home than being curb stomped by Socs. "Hey grease. Are you lost or are you just stupid?" I shivered at the sound of that voice. The hair on my neck stood up. "I'm just leaving. I really don't need any trouble." " Hey aren't you Darry's kid brother." " Yeah. What's it to you?" " I went to highschool with him." " Great to know." " Yeah I didn't like him too much." As he said that he pulled out his switch and stabbed me in my side, it hurt something awful as I tumbled over to the ground in agony and pain, as darkness came over me.

Sodapop's POV

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Darry hasn't said much since we set off looking for Ponyboy. He would just shake his head sometimes and smirk. " Darry don't worry we'll find him." " I know we'll find him little buddy. I just hope, we find him before the Socs do." I had never thought about that. I shivered at the thought at Pony getting jumped. Man as if his life wasn't screwed up enough already. " Don't worry Pepsi-cola, it was just a thought." "I hope your right Darry. Hey, lets go check home with Steve and Two-Bit." I just hope he is there! We walked through the door and saw Steve and Two-Bit sitting on the couch. "You've seen him," Darry asked in a very stern voice. "Yeah but he ran off. He was at Bucks with Dally and Johnny." What! Me and Darry both have warned him about going there. I swear I don't know what goes through his head any more. "Well where is he," I wanted to have a nice long talk with him. And then Darry would lay into him. Although Darry is quite new to this parenting thing. "He ran out. We don't know where he went. We tried looking for him but he was no where in sight. Me and Steve here think he may have wandered into," Oh no he better not say it "Soc territory." No, not my baby brother. " I'll get the keys. Two-Bit you and Steve ride in your car." I've never seen Darry quite angry. "Let's go Soda your riding with me." I followed Darry out to his car and we sped away with Two-Bit and Steve right on our tail. I was worried about our little brother. We weren't gonna lose another member of this family. I let a tear run down my face as I saw the heap on the ground. My heart sank and I just new that had to be Pony. 

Darry's POV

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Soda shuddered as we came up to Pony laying on the ground with blood pouring from his side. Two-Bit and Steve arrived up next to us. Two-Bit was biting his knuckle and squeezed his eyes shut. I picked up Pony and carried him to the car. We had to get him to the hospital. I turned around to see Steve hugging Soda trying to calm him down. "Meet me at the hospital." I said as I was driving away. I had no time to wait for them. Pony was losing blood, fast. I looked back at him. He looked so helpless and pale. We reached the hospital and I took him out. I ran out into the hospital. I heard the desk lady gasp. "Someone help me! Please." I doctor came rushing out with a gurney. "We're gonna need a blood transplant," I heard a doctor say as the doctors and my poor baby brother made his way through the swaying doors. Stupid Socs. They are gonna pay for this. I looked into my hands and sobbed. I didn't care who saw either. Especially as I thought of what I was gonna have to do. I walked up to the lady at the desk and asked "I would like to check Ponyboy Curtis into the" I choked off. "Into the pysch ward please." "Ok and what for." "For Self destructive actions." "Alright we'll let you know about his release date." "Thank you." I walked outside as the gang arrived and began to sob.


	5. Steve talks! Good or Bad

Soda's POV

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I watched Darry cry for a half an hour on the bench outside. I knew that the news must be bad. He finally calmed down and looked at me. His eyes were all puffy and red from how much he's been crying. He reached for me and we began to hug and we cried even more. He was stroking my hair, as I was awaiting the news. "Darry," I stuttered out "what did the doctor say?" " I don't know Soda. But your gonna hate me after I tell you this." "Darry I could never hate you." What would be so bad for me to hate him. "Sodapop, I put Pony into a psych ward." " You what?! Darry how could you?" "Soda it wasn't a easy thing for me to do! But this is getting out of control!" " Darry he, I mean we just lost our parents to a car accident! He is only 13 and is having troubles coping with it so your gonna stick him into a looney bin! You know what, I do hate you!" I couldn't believe I just said that. I looked at Darry's facial expression change. I didn't care really especially by what he did to our brother. All this anger bottled up in me and I took a clean swing at Darry and punched him. Hard! He fell to the ground by the blow. He spit out blood. I was about to take another swing until some one grabbed my wrist. I turned around to see Dally staring me in the eye. His eyes softened and I began to bawl. He pulled me in close and hugged me. I couldn't believe I was actually hugging Dallas Winston. Darry got back up and Dally through me into his arms. I looked at Darry and his cheek was already starting to bruise from where I had slugged him. " I'm sorry Darry." " Soda_ I'm_ Sorry." Lets go check on Pony." And with that we walked into the hospital.

Steve's POV

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I couldn't believe this kid had to go and put Darry and Soda through this pressure if he only would have told somebody about this instead of running out like this. Soda is already going through enough and now he has to care for his brother too. And Darry, poor Darry. The look on his face made him look like a 5 year old learning that his gold fish had died and is getting the speech about death. And Darry is now responsible for both Soda and Ponyboy. That snot nose brat. I've never really liked that kid, but would never say anything because he is my best friends kid brother. I've been spaced out for so long I've missed the news about Pony. I guess he lost a lot of blood and they luckily missed his liver so he should be able to go home tomorrow. I looked at the relieved expression on Sodapops face. He looked like he was five again as Darry hugged him and picked him up off the ground. " Can we go see him now," Soda asked in between sobs. When the doctor said yes Soda practically ran down the hall way until he realized he didn't know which room Ponyboy was in. "Soda you really shouldn't run in the hospital." Wow Darry never new you had it in you to yell at Sodapop. But then Soda grinned at Darry and Darry couldn't help but smile back. When we walked in the room I just stood off to the side because I didn't really care what was happening to Pony just that it was killing Soda to know his brother was ok.


	6. Soda fights

Soda's POV

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Just to see my bother put a smile on my face. "Hey pony. How do you feel?" "Alright I guess. Stupid Socs why can't they just leave me alone," Pony practically screamed making the guy in the other bed jump. "Don't you worry Pony were going to stomp them Socs real good. They ain't gonna hurt you again." "You promise?" Pony looked up at me with his innocent eyes. I grinned and shook my head reassuring him everything's gonna be alright. " Let us see your scar," Two-Bit said jumping on the bottom of Pony's bed. He lifted up his gown and I saw the stitches close up my brothers skin. This made me furious as I saw all the other bruises on him. " Pony who were they?" I felt my blood start to boil. I have never been this mad or protective over my brother, but these Socs were gonna leave him alone starting today. Everyone looked startled at me as if I was monster. " Take it easy Soda," Steve actually talked for once. " No Steve they aren't gonna hurt my brother any more!" "Soda please don't do something stupid?" Not now Darry. " What so now I'm stupid too!" "Soda I didn't mean it like that!" "Pony now, who was it?" "Mac, Greg and Brandon." " Good. I'll see ya guys later." "Soda get back here!" I ran out of the hospital and had a good idea at where these guys would be. And sure enough I was right. They were at Mary's Bar. I bought a few hard core drinks and chugged them. I already felt buzzed when I decided to walk up to them. I through my arm around Mac. "How's it going guys." " Hey it's a grease ball." "Yup and proud of it. So do you guys enjoy beating up my bother or do I need to pound you." I knew I wasn't going to be able to fight, because I was too buzzed. Greg stood up and looked down on me. Greg was a big guy. I took a few good swings at Brandon and Mac but Greg grabbed me from behind. " Lets take this greaser out into alley and show him a few moves. My mind raced as I saw what they had done to Pony. Greg had a hold of me and the other two just pounded on me. Even after I had blood pouring out of my mouth. Then I new I had to get away. I kicked Greg out from underneath and got up and smashed Mac and Brandon's head into the brick wall. I had them by the throat and they were gasping for air. Until Greg hit me in the back of the head which I think was some debris that was lying on the ground. My head hurt like crazy. I fell to the ground and they ran off as I heard the gang yelling. " Yea you better run," Yelled Dally. Drowsiness was making me dizzy. I tried to get up but I was to buzzed out of my mind. I sat up enough so I could throw up. I lied back down and Darry came running over. I tried once again using all of my strength but it didn't work. I looked up at Darry " Your right Darry, I am stupid." "No your not don't say that." "Darry I'm sorry." "For what you were just trying to protect your brother and we'll talk about what you were drinking later." "Lets get you to the hospital." "No I'm fine. How's Pony?" "Can we please stop worrying bout that kid! Soda your bleeding like crazy, take time for yourself. Just please he's caused you enough trouble! Soda just worry about you right now." "Steve he is my brother!" And with that I fell over to the ground. I could hear them all talking. "Steve did you have to go and say that? He was already trippin over it!" Dally sure was angry. I was suprised he cared so much about me. 


	7. Stupid Steve!

Steve's POV

Man when I finally say suttin' it's the wrong thing. Geez I should of just kept my mouth shut. I didn't feel much like hanging around anymore so I decided to head over to Bucks. I had about seven beers then when I couldn't feel anymore I decided to head up to the hospital. When I arrived there the whole gang was there. Two-bit was trying to pick up some blonde haired bimbo. Darry and Dally just stared at me and Dally shook his head. "Steve what is your problem." I was bewildered how was this my problem. "Dally what is your problem." As Dally was getting ready to stand up and cuss me out Darry gave him a look and Darry walked over to me. Man I haven't felt this good in a long time. The last time I had this many beers was in a drinking contest. "Steve you totally upset Soda, now you have the nerve to show up here drunk." "Yea well I don't have as many problems as your kid brother." And with that I flipped over a cart with needles and emergency operating kit. I picked up a scalpel and held it to my wrist. Every one was staring at me and even Two-bit was over near me now. Then out of no where Johnny jumped on my back and brought me down hard. It was mostly because of how drunk I was. I could hear voices but they seemed to be off in a distance.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Darry's POV 

After all that excitement we finally got Steve to go back to our house. We couldn't send him home like that, his dad would definately knock him one good. Me and Soda decided to stay overnight with Pony then break the news to him tomorrow. That should definately go over well.

0-0-0-0-0-0-

Soda's POV

All I could think of was what Steve said to me before I toppled over. "Soda just worry about you right now!" There was nothing wrong with me, it was my little brother who needed the help right now. Although I got a couple of stitches across my forehead. Guess I got hit more than I thought. Two-Bit said he would go over this morning and talk to Steve. He didn't want Dally to see him just yet cause Dally is more than upset with Steve right now. It's about 6:00 and Darry went out to get a coffee. When he comes back I think I'm going to go and smoke a weed. I don't smoke often just when I want to look cool in front of a cute broad or when suttins bothering me. When Darry came back he didn't say much and I just kind of walked out. "Soda don't be long." "Sure." I went out in front of the hospital and lit up one of the cigarettes Pony had on him. I leaned up against the wall and kind of went into a daze. Then Two-Bit came up with Steve. "Soda, man, lets go inside." Two-Bit was kind of like a big brother to me, he always told me when I was doing something wrong, although then he'll go and do the exact thing. But he just watches out for me and tries to help me stay OUT of trouble.


	8. Soda's Rough night

Two-Bit's POV

Gees Steve was crazy last night. Also to find Soda smoking, Soda never smokes. Steve had a nice hangover but we still couldn't send him home till it was fully gone. I wanted to be here when Darry and Soda told Pony about going into the psych ward. I know Sodapop is going to need a shoulder to cry on. Poor Soda, to see his whole life disappear in front of him. Soda's life always revolved around his family. I guess I'll head over to Bucks with Dally tonight and get rip rawring drunk.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Soda's POV

Well Pony was awake and Darry had to tell him because I just couldn't tell my baby brother that. When Darry told him Pony started to bawl and yelled for us to get out of his room. He told us never to go back. That broke my heart and Darry knew it. I know Darry would be mad but I decided to head over to Buck's. Hopefully Dally wouldn't be there because he would kill me for drinking as Darry would to. I don't like drinking but I do it sometimes. When I got there, there was a rave going on. I put down a couple of shots of whiskey then stumbled my way upstairs. I wasn't thinking straight and did something I would never do in my life and man would my parents have been mad at me. I snorted a line of cocaine and took a couple hits of heroin. I wasn't feeling so hot either. Man would Darry be mad. I made my way into what I knew Dally I always stayed. When I walked in I collapsed. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dally's POV

I was talking to Two-Bit about what happened today at the hospital and how it went over with Ponyboy when some person collapsed on my floor. "Man get your drunk," then I stopped. When I saw that heap on my floor and I smelt cocaine on him my heart dropped. I Dally Winston at that moment had actual feelings for someone. "Soda," I said in a quiet whisper. Two-Bit looked at me with a stunned expression. Two-Bit walked over to him and then gave me a sad expression. He bent down and checked his pulse. "Get an ambulance in here!" I bolted for a phone. First I called 911 then I had to call Darry. Gees how would Darry take it that his little brother may die of D.O.


	9. two bros in a hospital

Darry's POV

My heart sank as I heard the news about my little brother. First I lose my parents parents, then Pony and now... I don't even want to think about it. I got in my car and rushed over to Bucks.

Later at Bucks

0-0-0-0-0-0

I saw Dally and Two-Bit standing next to the ambulance and Two-Bit was bawling while Dally was pacing back and forth. "How is he?" Was the only thing that came to mind. "Darry... h-he had no pulse when we last saw him." I could feel my stomach drop and then out of no where I got sick. I couldn't handle this. I'm losing too many people in my life, and I'm not going to lose my brothers now too! I felt Dally place his hand on my shoulder. " You okay, Superman?" "Yeah." "Lets go Two-Bit, we're going to the hospital. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Soda's POV 

Man what was I thinking last night. That's right I'm stupid, Darry was right, I AM STUPID!" Out of now where I guess I screamed I'm not Stupid. I never even noticed Darry was there until I saw him fast asleep in the chair. I gently shoved his leg and he woke up startled. " Darry I'm sorry." " Soda, we need to talk." " I was thinking and decided you can go for the job at the DX." "Thanks Darry!" I would've hugged him but they had me attached to a heart monitor and had a IV sticking out of my arm at the moment. " Soda, you need to find a better way..." I knew he was going to give me a speech but at the moment I was kind of thinking about Pony. I haven't heard anything about him since that time we told him about going to the psych ward and he flipped out on us. " Soda I'm just trying to keep you guys safe so you won't have to leave me. Soda! Sodapop Curtis are you listening to me?!" " How's Pony?" " Well he's right there." I looked over and Pony's bed was right next to mine. He had his arm finally un wrapped and it looked gross. At the same time the time a nurse came in with lunch. " Must have been knocked out for a long time." " Here we go," said a real pretty nurse, "Sausage and french toast." I looked down and got sick. Stupid hangover, that was definately my last drink for a while.


	10. meeting Alicia!

**Soda meets a girl on this chapter hope you like her!**

Darry's POV

I still couldn't figure out what was going through Soda's head last night. And I guess I needed to take Pony out of that psych ward. I think it would be best if we all stayed together. And the look on Soda's face when I told him he could get the job. But also what de didn't know is that I got a bill that I had trouble paying off and I'm going to be getting a couple more of those. " Darry, has Pony been talking to you?" "Well Pepsi-cola I decided it would be best to keep all of us together." Soda grinned at me, "That's the way it should be." " Pony waited up all night for you to wake up." I looked over at Ponyboy who was now passed out next to Sodapop. " Where is everyone," Soda asked me randomly. " Well Dally left last night when he decided you weren't going to be waking up anytime soon, so he went to go get some rest. Two-Bit went to go pick up Steve and should be back in about 15." "Oh. Darry I think I'm going to take a walk." " Ok little buddy, do you want some help." " No I got it." I watched as Soda carefully got of the bed and grabbed the wires of his heart monitors and ripped them off. " OW! Chest hair." He rubbed his chest as a nurse came running in to the room. " Sorry," Soda whispered careful not to wake Pony. " That's quite alright."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Soda's POV

I made my way out the door and started down the hallway and that's where I saw a gorgeous girl. She was standing outside looking nervous of somebodies door. She looked at me as I walked by and I could tell. I looked into the room she was standing outside of there was girl inside around her age, 16, standing next to a old women on a bed. As I started making my way back down next to her again she dropped a few books, that's right today is Tuesday, some people have school. I reached down and picked up her books. " Thanks." "No problem. Hi I'm Sodapop." " That's a very original name." I grinned at her and she smiled back. " Hi I'm Alicia." We started talking and I found out she was a soc, but she seemed different she was nice and didn't seem to care that she was seen talking to a greaser. " So why are you here." " Well my friends great- grandmother is in here with a broken hip and I promised her we would stop by before school." "Oh, well your friend is coming so maybe I'll see you around." " Wait, Sodapop here' my number maybe we could hang out sometime." "Sure, I'll call you." Wow Alicia was so beautiful! She had auburn brown hair, almost like Ponys, that was wavy going half-way down her back nd she had the most gorgeous brown eyes they were so breath-taking! I walked back into the room and the first question Darry and Two-Bit asked me was "Who is she?" I told them everything about her even the fact that she was a Soc. Darry first off warned me about the troubles I would have with this relationship of we were to start one.


End file.
